The present invention is directed to the protection of portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to allocating safe zones defined by the user in which security measures are automatically disabled for a wireless communications device.
A number of security features are available for protecting portable electronic devices against theft and accidental loss. The invention is discussed in terms of portable cellular phones, although it will be understood that it may be applied to a variety of portable devices. These security features include password protection that requires a user to input a correct password prior to using the phone, motion detectors that sound an alarm upon movement of the phone, wireless keys that inhibit the operation of the phone unless the electronic key and the phone are in close proximity, and wireless keys that signal to the user in possession of the wireless key that the phone has been left behind. Each one of these features, when properly enabled, is effective in controlling the use and custody of the phone.
Because these security features restrict the operation of the phone in some form, the features are preferably selectively enabled and disabled by the user. For example, an alarm that guards against movement would likely be disabled when the phone is being used at home, and enabled when the phone is parked for battery charging in a motel room. Because these features must be purposefully enabled and disabled, there is a risk that they will be left inadvertently disabled when needed. Often times it is not intuitive for the user to enable these features when the phone is not in use, especially when the phone is new and unfamiliar to the user. The features are also often left disabled when the user is outside their normal environment, such as travelling through airports and hotels where other concerns are often more pressing. These instances are the most likely for theft or accidental loss of the phone and the most critical times for the features to be enabled.
Additionally, there is considerable nuisance in having to enable and disable the features, as well as having to remember the phone""s state at various inopportune times. The status of the safety features often cannot be determined by merely glancing at the outside of the phone. Rather, it is often required that the user pick up the phone, turn on a display screen, input a password, and then review each feature to determine whether it is enabled. Many times the user will just assume that the features are enabled without having any definite verification or knowledge.
There have been previous systems that provide for a network to program geographic areas in which the phones will be automatically disabled such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,442,805, and 5,778,304. By way of example, the geocoordinates of an airport or hospital may be stored in the phone and any communication into or out of these areas will be restricted. This is done to ensure that the communications do not interfere with navigation or medical equipment. These previous systems allow for a service provider or system to determine these positions but do not allow for the user to modify and personalize the locations for their own specific use.
Thus, there is a need for a system in which geographic zones can be established by the user in which safety features may be effectively disabled. This reduces or eliminates the need to continuously enable and disable the safety features each time the phone is in use or not in use.
The present invention is directed to a system for enabling and disabling security features for portable electronic devices based on the location of the device. When the phone is within specified geographic areas, such as the user""s home, the security features will be disabled. When the phone is outside of the geographic areas, the security features are enabled; and, upon the occurrence of a triggering event, will be initiated to prevent against theft and accidental loss.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of providing security for a wireless communications device. The method includes defining at least one geographic safe zone and storing the corresponding geocoordinates in the wireless communications device. At least one security feature is enabled on the device. At the occurrence of a triggering event, the position of the wireless communication device is determined. When the device is outside of the geographic safe zone, the security feature is initiated for protection against theft or accidental loss. When the device is inside of the safe zone, the occurrence of the triggering event will not initiate the security feature.
In another embodiment of the invention, the phone includes a memory to allow for the user to input specific geographic safe zone areas that they frequently occupy, such as their home or office. The phone will be used in these areas under normal conditions, and is understood to be secure. The phone preferably includes a global positioning system that provides for determining the geographic location of the phone and security features such as password protection, motion detector, wireless keys, etc. When the security features are enabled and a triggering event occurs, the invention provides for the current position of the phone is compared with the safe zones. If the phone is in one of the safe zones, the security features will not be initiated. If the phone is outside of any safe zone, the security feature will be initiated.